1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optocoupler arrangement for signal transmission with galvanic separation, and to an input and/or output module within industrial automation technology having input and/or output channels, where the channels have the optocoupler arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optocoupler is an electronic component and is used to transmit a signal between two galvanically separated current circuits. An optocoupler preferably includes an optical sensor, such as a light-emitting diode, and an optical receiver, such as a photo transistor, which are preferably accommodated in a light-impermeable housing.
EP 1 770 457 B1 discloses an optocoupler arrangement for the galvanic separation of signals. EP 1 770 457 B1 also describes a peripheral module, such as an input or output module, for an automation device, which has this optocoupler arrangement.
In electronic modules, in which optocouplers are used for the galvanic separation of signals, a power loss, which is related to the actuation of the optocoupler, increases in a linear manner with the number of optocouplers to be actuated.
In order to minimize this power loss, devices such as magnetic couplers and/or capacitive couplers were previously used. These devices are, however, disadvantageous in that they are generally more expensive than optocouplers and require additional circuits for supplying the secondary side.
With respect to process automation, there may well be 10,000 inputs/outputs to be controlled or detected in industrial systems. This high number of inputs/outputs must be divided between input/output modules for detection purposes. To this end, these input/output modules are generally configured to be multichannel, having an optocoupler per channel in each instance.